Pflege magischer Geschöpfe
__TOC__ Das Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (im Original: Care of Magical Creatures) ist eines der Wahlfächer, das in Hogwarts von der dritten Klasse an zusätzlich zu den Hauptfächern belegt werden kann. In diesem Unterricht lernen die Schüler die verschiedensten magischen Tierwesen kennen. Sie erfahren etwas über deren Wesen und Verhalten, über ihre Ernährungsgewohnheiten, Besonderheiten, magische Kräfte und auch über ihre Gefährlichkeit. Natürlich üben die Schüler auch den praktischen Umgang mit magischen Geschöpfen, mit denen sie im Alltag zu tun haben, wie Bowtruckles oder Nifflern. Im Geschehen der Zaubererwelt spielen magische Tiere eine bedeutsame Rolle, weil sie u.a. wichtige Substanzen und Kräfte zu Zaubertränken beisteuern können. Deshalb bekommen alle Schülerinnen und Schüler bereits bei Schuleintritt eine allgemeine theoretische Einführung in die Thematik durch das Standardwerk Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Buch). Naturgemäß findet der Unterricht in diesem Fach meist außerhalb des Schulgebäudes statt. Je nach Art des gerade behandelten Geschöpfes gehen die Schüler in irgendeinen Teil des Schulgeländes oder folgen ihrem Lehrer in den Verbotenen Wald. Lehrer Nachdem der frühere Fachlehrer Professor Kesselbrand (im Original: Professor Kettleburn) sich im Sommer 1993 in den Ruhestand verabschiedet, stellt Prof. Dumbledore für das beginnende Schuljahr Rubeus Hagrid, den langjährigen Wildhüter von Hogwarts, als dessen Nachfolger ein. Vertretungsweise übernimmt mehrfach Professor Raue-Pritsche (im Original: Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank) Hagrids Unterricht. Hagrids Unterricht Rubeus Hagrid ist Harrys erster Lehrer in diesem Unterrichtsfach. Hagrid liebt und achtet alle Tiere und findet dabei gefährliche Monster besonders interessant. Seine neue Aufgabe geht er sehr enthusiastisch an, stößt aber bei seinen Schülern frustrierenderweise zunächst auf völliges Unverständnis. Beispielsweise muss er zu seinem großen Erstaunen feststellen, dass seine Schüler das von ihm angegebene Lehrbuch nicht benutzen können: Das agressiv um sich schnappende magische Buch hatten sie nicht zuerst besänftigend gestreichelt, sondern stattdessen gewaltsam gebändigt und so verschnürt, dass es weder gefährlich werden konnte, noch gelesen. Hagrids Unterrichtsgestaltung ist zunächst bei Schülern und teilweise auch bei deren Eltern sehr umstritten. Es dauert mehrere Schuljahre, bis er von den meisten anerkannt wird. Fachlich ist an seinem Unterricht durchaus nichts auszusetzen, wie Professor Raue-Pritsche in Harrys fünftem Schuljahr bestätigt: Bereits zu Beginn des Schuljahrs hatte Hagrid fast alle Themen der am Ende des Schuljahres anstehenden ZAG-Zwischenprüfungen durchgenommen. Die Kritik an seiner Begeisterung für gefährliche Monster wird vermischt mit rassistischen Vorurteilen gegen seine angebliche brutale Riesennatur. Sowohl in Harrys drittem als auch in seinem fünften Schuljahr gibt es intrigante aber vergebliche Versuche, Hagrid aus seiner Lehrerstelle oder sogar aus der Schule zu entfernen. Tierwesen in Harrys Unterricht ;2.September 1993 :Hippogreife, Verletzungsunfall verursacht durch den Hippogreif Seidenschnabel. ;Herbst 1993 :Flubberwürmer, bekamen zu viel Salat. ;Winter 1993 *Feuersalamander, was Interessantes für die Klasse. ;Anfang 1994 :Erwachsenes Einhorn wird vorgestellt von der Vertretungslehrerin Professor Raue-Pritsche. Der Unterricht über Einhörner wird von Hagrid anhand von zwei Jungtieren fortgesetzt. ;Schuljahr 1994/95 : :Knallrümpfige Kröter, illegale Neuzüchtung, von Hagrid als fortlaufendes Unterrichtsprojekt gedacht. :Niffler, spielerische Goldsuche im Unterricht. ; Schuljahr 1995/1996 :Bowtruckle, vorgestellt im Vertretungsunterricht von Professor Raue-Pritsche. :Thestral, schauriges Geflügeltes Pferd. :Crup ein hundähnliches (Jack-Russell-Terrier) Tier mit einer gegabelten Rute. Literatur * Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Buch) (im Original: Fantastic Beasts and where to find them), von Newt Scamander. Allgemeines Lehrbuch, das bereits auf der Schulbuch-Liste der Erstklässler steht. Von Joanne K. Rowling wurde eine Muggel-Ausgabe dieses Buches veröffentlicht. * Das Monsterbuch der Monster (im Original: The Monster Book of Monsters), Autor unbekannt. Von Hagrid auf die Bücherliste gesetztes, beißendes Lehrbuch für seinen Unterricht. Im Muggelbuchhandel ist es nicht erhältlich, (sonst würde "Buchhändler" zu einem besonders unbeliebten Beruf werden)... Zusatzinformationen von Pottermore In J. K. Rowlings ursprünglichen Plänen war dieses Fach von der ersten Klasse an verpflichtend. Es hieß ursprünglich Tierwesen (im Original: Beasts). ;Quelle :Pottermore-Übersicht über Hogwarts-Schulfächer en:Care of Magical Creatures es:Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fr:Soins aux créatures magiques nl:Verzorging van Fabeldieren pl:Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami ru:Уход за магическими существами Kategorie: Hexerei und Zauberei Kategorie:Literaturhinweise Kategorie:Magische Ausbildung Kategorie:Hogwarts Kategorie:Unterrichtsfächer in Hogwarts